


Alliance

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Black Swan BTS, CHANYEØL - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Other, Sehun - Freeform, Suhø - Freeform, X-EXO, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: While escaping the lab, ËXØ found themselves in a cave. There, they found beings that they have only heard about.
Kudos: 12





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Black Swan BTS is so mysteriously beautiful, the moment i saw the water i was reminded of Suhø and how he turned people to stone in the mv. Its a collab i wish can happen.

"What brings you here,land dweller?" a calm voice speaks above him and Suhø looks up, hands conjuring up water orbs. A man with purple hair is squatting on the black wooden pole, sending him a measured look as he waits for his reply. Attached to his back are huge black wings that flaps slightly, touching the water surface lightly.

Suhø gets even more guarded, staying in the water and getting ready to strike the moment the fallen angel attacks. "We got lost and ended up here." Suhø tells him, signaling for the others to stay put as he notices the other wooden poles stood six others with black wings just like the tall man before him.

"You are too far underground." One of the other winged man tells him, blue hair striking against the dark cave theyre in. Suhø could feel a breeze stirring and turns to send Sehün a sharp look, warning him. He's not sure how strong these beings are, plus theyre in their territory, theyre at a disadtantage here.

"All of you look human, but theres a hint of something else. What do you think, Tae?" A man with his black hair pushed backwards speaks softly, gesture elegant and poised as he regards ëxø  
"Its interesting" the man who was quietly observing them speaks up, low baritone echoing in the cave. He places a hand on his chin and studies them, black feather earrings swaying at his movements.

"We are created in a lab." Baëkhyun tells them, curious about the beings before him. "Are you fallen angels?" Their leader gives a short laugh at that "You could say that. Our brother Jungkook was banished from heaven, and we decide to follow him and serve the demon lord." the man in question fixes them a long stare with his wide, child-like eyes before turning away.

"You didnt get lost. You lured humans here just to kill them." A smaller man with delicate features and pale skin hugs his wings, glaring at Suhø, who shrugs nonchalantly. "We saw you turning them into stone." The only one whos standing among them, a man with prominent cheekbones addresses.

"We're sorry for that, they have been chasing us for days." Chën steps forward, smile disarming as he stands next to Suhø. "It doesnt matter to us that you're killing them. The matters of the land does not affect us." Namjoon waves his hand dismissively, relaxing and flying down to land in front of Suhø.

"I'm Namjoon, the head of demons." He introduces himself, nodding at the others to do the same. "Seokjin, demon of greed." he flies to where Namjoon is, brushing dirt off his pants. "Yoongi, demon of Envy." he stays where he is, not wanting to leave "Hoseok, demon of wrath." Hoseok sends them a small wave from where he stands. "Jimin, demon of lust." theres a small smile tugging at his lips "Taehyung, demon of gluttony." he lands behind Jin, keeping a safe distance. "Jungkook,demon of sloth" the youngest is sitting down now, legs swinging as he hums.

ËXØ introduces themselves in turn, and a plan forms in Suhø mind. "Are you satisfied with just staying here?" Chën understands immediately, joining him "Join us, we can take on the world with your help." Namjoon regards them "We are content with what we have here."

"No we're not." Jin's eyes light up at the thought of having more land and treasures. "Its a waste of your status to be here. The place is unfitting for all of you." Kåi tells them "It does not reflect how powerful you are." Chanyeol agrees. "Why do we have to go out and fight when we can just laze around here?" Jungkook asks as he stretches, yawning with a disinterested look.

"You get a better environment once we conquer the world." Sehun tells him, talking about the conditions in order to convince jungkook. "Luxury beds, feasts whenever you want, as many partners as you want, everything is yours." That gained the attention of the three youngest and jin, Yoongi's eyes widening for a moment before he controls his expression.

All of them look at each other, seeming to be communicating through telepathy until they turn to ËXØ simultaneously. "We will join you."


End file.
